With the improvement of living standards, lighting apparatuses have become essential in people's work, life and study. At present time, there are many types of lighting apparatuses, including general lighting lamps and specialized lighting devices for specific purposes.
General lighting lamps include incandescent lamps, tungsten halogen lamps, fluorescent lamp, and LED lamps, etc. Specialized lighting devices include supplement lamps, decoration lamps, air heating lamps (for example, bath master), and air sterilization lamps (for example, an ultraviolet lamp), etc.
Regardless of the type each of the current lighting apparatuses belong to, at present time these lighting apparatuses interact with human beings mainly through simple interactions such as switch control, brightness adjustment, and mode switch, etc. These above functionalities are primarily realized through pressing buttons, rotating knobs, touching operations, and non-touch operations (for example, through infrared sensing, gesture detection, or human body motion detection, etc.).
With an increasing demand for higher living standards, the aforementioned simple human-machine interactions have become less and less able to meet people's demands for better lighting apparatuses.
As such, a lighting apparatus that can enrich human-machine interaction to thereby further enhance user experience is needed.